Sela Mathers
is the main character of the series, "Grimm Fairy Tales". Bio In the Comics Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 1 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 2 Grimm Fairy Tales Volume 3 The Lion and the Mouse The Frog and the Scorpion The Goose and the Golden Egg Dante's Inferno: Prelude Baba Yaga Inferno: Part 1 Inferno: Part 2 Grimm Fairy Tales 50 Inferno: Part 3 Mercy Dante reaches the church that Sela told her to find. Inferno: Part 5 Mercy argues with Belial that Sela may need the help of Grace in the war against evil on Earth. Afterwards Mercy brings Grace and Brian Watson to the Broad and Washington subway station so they can cath a train to find Sela. Mercy reminds Brian that Sela needs him for a reason and she hopes that Brian will do his part for Sela. Prologue Grimm Fairy Tales 62 Grimm Fairy Tales 63 Grimm Fairy Tales 64 Inferno One-Shot Sela and Belinda head to the Inferno to track down The Dark One. While there they have to try and stop Mercy Dante from killing him so that they can get him to tell them what happened to Sela's daughter and Belinda's son. Ever After Grimm Fairy Tales 65 Grimm Fairy Tales 66 Grimm Fairy Tales 67 Grimm Fairy Tales 68 Grimm Fairy Tales 69 Grimm Fairy Tales 70 Grimm Fairy Tales 71 Grimm Fairy Tales 72 Grimm Fairy Tales 73 Grimm Fairy Tales 74 Quotes *"Remember, Milly, children are the most precious gifts of all." - Rumplestiltskin *"You have to see past her lies, Timmy. Because that's what she is. A liar. She only wants you to see the bad in people." - The Snow Queen *"Next time, pay better attention to your stories. If you don't already know ... good always triumphs over evil." - Snow White & Rose Red: Part 2 *"Your name is Princess? Seriously? . . . Of course it is." - The Lockdown Part 2 *"I was wondering how long it would take before the Dark Horde would come for me, but I'll admit I'm surprised to see... well... whatever it is you are. Unless you think you can get through steel bars, can you tell me why you killed the nice man who brought me crappy food?" - GFT Bad Girls 1 Gallery Sela008.png|Cinderella Sela004.png|Hansel & Gretel Sela005.png|Rumplestiltskin Sela006.png|Sleeping Beauty Sela007.png|The Robber Bridegroom Sela026.png|Snow White Sela017.png|Jack and the Beanstalk Sela027.png|Goldilocks & the Three Bears Sela002.png|The Frog King Sela028.jpg|Bluebeard (Comic Book) Sela003.png|The Pied Piper Sela029.png|Timepiece Sela030.png|Timepiece Sela001.png|Beauty and the Beast Sela013.png|Inferno 1 Sela014.png|Inferno 2 Sela015.png|Inferno 2 Sela009.png|Once Upon a Time Sela024.png|Inferno One-Shot Sela025.png|Ever After Sela019.png|Jack the Giant Killer Sela010.png|The Lockdown Part 2 Sela023.png|The Lockdown Part 5 Sela012.png|GFT Bad Girls 1 Sela011.png|GFT Bad Girls 2 Sela016.png|Grimm Fairy Tales Animated: One-Shot Sela020.png|Jack Frost Part 2 Sela018.png|Realm Knights 0 Sela022.png|Unleashed 5 Sela021.png|Unleashed 6 Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Characters Category:Inferno Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Falseblood Characters Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Presents: Bad Girls Characters Category:Inferno Volume 1 Characters Category:Unleashed Series Characters Category:Unleashed Characters